1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a print control system for performing flexible control of the functions that can be executed by a user using a peripheral device (printing apparatus) such as a copying machine, a printer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a computer network (hereinafter referred to simply as a network) such as the Internet etc. in which computers are interconnected are widely used. These networks are built on the floor of a building, in an entire building, among buildings (LAN), in an area, or in a large area on a worldwide scale.
In addition to a computer, a computer peripheral device (printing apparatus) such as a printer, a facsimile, a copying machine, etc. can be connected to a network in many cases, and can be used over the network. In a printing operation through a network (network printing), the printing operation can be performed from a remote location, which enables a large and high-speed printer and an expensive color printer to be shared among a plurality of computers, and the printing through a network has been commonly used.
Furthermore, the recent printing apparatus such as a copying machine etc. is not limited to an apparatus having the function of copying an original, but has the functions of printing a print job from an external client, a function of electronically transmitting a scanned original to an external device using e-mail and file transfer functions. The copying machine is called an MFP (multifunction peripheral).
On the other hand, there occurs a managemental problem of increasing the risk of a leakage of information by transmitting MFP-scanned information to an external device. There is a request as a conventional subject to restrict the printing function for each user and the possible number of printed copies because the number of consumed sheets and the cost of toner rise with an increasing number of printed copies. The problem is serious from the viewpoint of reducing the TCO (total cost of ownership).
With respect to these problems, several solving methods have already been proposed. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-134136 proposes a method of managing each user by an ID and restricting the available functions, resources, and time of a copying machine and a printer for each ID.
Furthermore, while there are functions to be use-restricted among the functions of the above-mentioned multifunction peripheral device (MFP), there are many cases in which common users other than a system manager do not know what functions the MFP has. That is, although a system producer introduces a high-function MFP, the functions are not fully utilized, or it is not certain whether or not the functions are needed.
Relating to the problems, some solving means are proposed. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-007477 discloses the technique of detecting the function of a peripheral device of a user, the use frequency of an option, etc. and offering a proposition such as changing an output device for each color or monochrome, etc. to a user from a service center.
In a system of a conventional technique, a system manager generally sets restriction information for each user relating to the function restrictions, manages and operates the information by holding data in table form in the system. In addition, it is assumed that a function, a capability, and an option as required can be identified by referring to a set value of a print job.
However, a system manager may intend to place use restrictions or may intend to promote a use relating to the functions of a currently available MFP. For example, the system manager may request to use a staple with the dedicated sheets shared among specific departments and divisions and the convenience taken into account.